The Fabric Of Touch
by lady-tudors
Summary: Mary scolds Bash for tearing yet another one of her dresses that week due to his hasty undressing technique during their rushed moments of intimacy in between political meetings; she teases that she'll soon be spending more time with her sewing and measuring servants than with him and bash accepts the challenge of proving that he's quite capable of doing parts of that job himself.


**rating:** m (although it doesn't get completely explicit)  
**word count:** 2 089  
**story notes:** this is set in a scenario where mary marries bash and they travel to scotland to rule together. and also this is kind of my first smut-ish fic, just thought I'd mention that. *hides behind a corner*

* * *

"Shh!" Mary hissed through quiet chuckles in her best attempt to hush down the clattering sound of falling metal as several chalices and pieces of jewelry once resting where Mary was now placed hit the floor with just a brush of Bash's hand.

Just a second later and the boy's arms were once again busy each with its own task, one with raising one of her legs around his hip and the other with pulling her waist closer against him. His lips, during that time, trailed up the side of her neck in a way that was an astonishing mix of ravishingly hungry and gentle at the same time. He grinned smugly at her words, "Who's going to hear us? The guards?" His lips brushed a sensitive spot right near where her jawline began and earned himself the most beautiful sigh of pleasure he's ever had the privilege of hearing any woman produce. "They're already used to it by now." Mary closed her eyes as her head fell backwards, her teeth biting down on her lower lip to suppress any further chuckles _or_ moans.

"You are absolutely beyond repair" the young queen breathed out through a wide smile, her own hands busy with clutching at any piece of Bash they could reach, pulling him even more closer, more nearer, if that was even possible.

Bash raised his head up from the position below her neck until it was on the same level as hers, glancing her from her eyes down to her lips in a way that would leave any living, breathing, sexual human being without a single coherent thought in their head or a proper breath in their lungs. "Would you love me any other way?"

Still biting her lower lip, Mary smiled before releasing it and gracing, just softly gracing her mouth against his before pulling away, causing Bash to breath out and follow her movements, his eyes fixed upon her in utter devotion, adoration and desperation, all at once. "It certainly wouldn't be as fun." she simply said and they both grinned before Bash smirked and crashed their lips together in a kiss that was all lips and tongues and teeth and passion because there was no time to waste on patience or carefulness.

Her fingers set to tug at his hair lightly as her back arched forward and now fully closed any possible space between their bodies, her hips swaying forward against him in a manner that took away that last bit of cautiousness that he still held as he was trying to untie the back of her bodice.

And thus, there was a distinct sound of fabric and ribbon being torn apart and Mary pulled back slightly as she laid a pretty strong slap at his collar bone.

"Hey-ow! What on earth was that for?" Bash asked, going from a man of lust and seduction to a perfect image of a confused, insecure little boy within two seconds.

"That is the _third_ dress this week, Bash!" Mary frowned, her shoulders shrugging down with a sigh as she glanced down at the lovely lace patterns of her sleeves and continued in a more hushed tone "And I quite liked this one as well…"

Bash only chuckled, relieved that it was only that, his lips quickly returning to nibble softly at her jaw, but she pushed him away, causing that confused and now almost frightened and hurt little boy's expression to reappear instantly. It was quite the adorable sight and it caused Mary to mellow down and offer him a warm sympathetic grin, her head tilting slightly as she raised her eyebrows, "You can't keep doing that, I am going to be spending more time with my seamstress soon than with you! And we already have far too little time to spend together lately, I mean together like this…"

"Which is _exactly_ why I always need to act quickly" he smiled brightly again and pressed her forehead against hers. Mary chuckled and graced her fingers across his face in the softest, most loving and innocent of manners, until her expression added a shade of mischief to her movements. "You know…" her legs tightened around him, "We don't necessarily have to do this with the _full_ undressing part, you know we've done it without it before."

However, as as exhilarating as Mary's closeness and such a tempting proposition was, Bash still frowned a bit sadly as he cupped her face with his hands softly, "But I don't want you and another twenty layers _extra_. I want you…" He kissed her lips slowly, "You…", his lips pressed against her her jaw before they moved, not once leaving her skin, to her neck, all the way up to her earlobe, "_You_…"

Mary quickly found that she had slight trouble breathing again and she sighed, though she didn't move away this time "Unless you learn sewing, there will be no _me_… I mean it, Bash. I don't mind having them laying on the floor or being thrown into some never before known corner of the room but I do quite like my dresses intact as far as the stitching goes..." she laughed and leaned her head against his, "Unless you learn dress designing and measuring methods sometimes soon."

Suddenly, it was Bash who pulled away, with the strangest, most confident smile upon his face and his eyebrow quirked upwards. "Well, how difficult can it be?"

And now it was Mary who raised her brow soon afterwards, "What, are you serious?"

Bash moved away, much to puzzled Mary's discontent, and carefully placed her down from the cupboard. He guided her a few steps forward and when they stood perfectly still, facing each other, he placed his hands on her shoulders and smoothed them down, all to her elbows. "The measuring bit is the trickiest one, right?" He suddenly spun her around slightly and pulled her closer until her back and her shoulders were resting against his chest. His lips moved back to her ear as he uttered, in the faintest, most deepest and self-assured of whispers, "I'm a quick learner and I can guarantee you I won't even need any sort of measuring tool to remember each inch of your body with _perfect_ precision." Mary let her head fall back against his shoulder as her eyes fluttered closed, a grin slowly spreading across her lips. "Have I ever told you that you are positively beyond repair? I think I didn't fill my daily quota of reminding you about that."

The boy only let out a quiet chuckle against her neck and continued on his task. His hands returned up her arms, "So arms, and the shoulders, they need to measure those, too, right?" He gently pulled down a piece of the lace fabric, revealing her left shoulder and began covering it with kisses in a line that lead to her neck while his hands suddenly ripped apart what was left of the ribbon and buttons connecting the back of her dress. Well the dress was already ruined, so he might as well have finished it and Mary didn't seem to object at all this time as her lips parted slightly in an expression of eagerness and pleasure, her neck leaning sideways, offering more access as her fingers tangled up in Bash's hair, but he had already moved on, at least with his hands.

"And then the waist...", he placed both his hands around the gorgeous thin, inward curve of her upper body and pulled his fingers slowly up her dress, which now lingered only very delicately upon her body, threatening to fall down without his hands to secure it. "And then..." he made sure his hands only teasingly ghosted over Mary's chest until they reached her collar bone and grinned at his wives small whimper of discontent at the sudden lack of touch, her back impatiently arching her torso forward.

However, Bash had, yet again, seemed to have desired to move onto yet another part of her physique since he very quickly maneuvered around her until he was facing her again and took her hand leading her to another part of the room, kissing her knuckles softly as his lips spread into the cheekiest, sweetest smile that caused Mary to chuckle quietly. "You know, never before did my seamstress take my measures in bed." she raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Shh, my professional techniques are _highly_ unique!" he assured her with a bit of a frown before he grinned brightly.

"Oh, I can see that", she let out a brief laugh as he suddenly grabbed her by her waist and threw her gently on the bed.

"Now... Where was I...", he slowly climbed up on top of her and Mary was already set to pull him closer and tug off his shirt but he quickly pulled backwards, or, well, downwards. "_Ah_, I know..."

Mary huffed. "My seamstress had never tested my patience and nerves like this, if she did, a punishment would _instantly_ be in order..." she joked and Bash looked up at her with the most adorable, sweetest face of utter sadness.

"Do not judge my work so quickly, Your Grace, I beg of you! As I assure you you'll find my services to be most fulfilling..." Mary grinned again as his cheeky smile reappeared. He then stood up into a sitting position, pulled up her skirts and placed one of her legs carefully onto his shoulder. "I'm not quite sure if they measure these... But I _did_ say my trade is unique..." The young man placed a gentle kiss against her ankle, one of his hands securing her leg against him as the other's fingers trailed very, very softly against her inner calf. Mary whimpered again as she bit her lip strongly, her breathing quickening. The boy continued, his hand moving down to her thigh, his lips to her calf and his other fingers crossing against the gentle, pale skin of her inner leg only ever so softly.

The young queen anxiously awaited for him to continue, her eyes fluttering closed, her teeth biting delicately on one of her finger knuckles as a moan spread from her lips, her throat no longer being able to restrain it, her other hand clutching at the sheets around her.

But Bash seemed to be finished once again as he now placed her leg down and moved away slightly, crossing his hands against his chest. Mary propped herself up on her elbows to shoot him with a gaze almost furious.

"Well, I _think_ that would be all. You may expect your new dress in five days."

The biggest smirked crossed against Mary's face as she all but plunged right at him, tackling him down on the sheets behind them. "You are a terrible, _terrible_ seamstress!" She lowered herself to kiss up his stomach and pulled his shirt off and over his head.

Now it was Bash's turn to lose his breath, and incredibly quickly at that, as Mary's lips and the tip of her tongue wandered up against his skin. "Is this supposed to be my punishment?" he gasped out in an utter pleasure that contradicted his words and Mary set up on top of him, grinding her hips against his slowly, quite pleased with the back arching, head thrown back and arms clutching at her legs type of a reaction that it elicited from her husband.

She first chucked but then gave him the sternest possible expression she could muster up in that moment, her hands against her hips as she eyed him down. "Yes, and you _will_ have to endure it, like any good servant."

Bash pretended to sigh in discontent although he was actually quite delighted with his submission. "Well, if I _have_ to..." His wife lowered herself down against him and laughed against his skin as she nibbled on his collar bone. "Although I have to admit I do love serving to my queen's _highest pleasures_..."

The girl moved up to peck his lips. "Flattery will get you nowhere." she whispered. "But _do_ keep it up."

Pulling even closer to each other, they both laughed before their lips met again, urgently and longingly and happily, their bodies tangled together in much the same manner.

And it was honestly quite a good thing that there were no court meetings held on that weekend afternoon, as the king consort and queen of Scotland were highly and very thoroughly busy with other very urgent matters throughout most of what remained of the day...


End file.
